


【彬昇】四月與我和你 #12

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [12]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200416--≪EP.12 Happy Sik Sik Day≫
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】四月與我和你 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834897
Kudos: 1





	【彬昇】四月與我和你 #12

**Author's Note:**

> 200416  
> \--  
> ≪EP.12 Happy Sik Sik Day≫

姜昇植特別希望今天對所有人來說都是個好日子。

畢竟今天不只是拍攝團綜的最後一天，還是他的生日。

雙手交扣等著零點到來，明明是自己的生日卻送了禮物給粉絲，笑著刷起推特和官咖裡粉絲上傳的文章，又一次發自內心的感到自己真的是幸福的。

群組聊天室也在零點整準時熱鬧起來，除了姜昇植的所有人開始用 **生日快樂** 四個字瘋狂洗版，還從各自的房間傳來各種狼嚎聲。

「吵死了！！！可以了！！！」

從粉絲給的祝福裡得到滿滿的幸福感，但維持了沒幾分鐘就開始受難，姜昇植覺得大概沒有一個人過生日是這樣的吧。

宿舍在他的喊聲中恢復安靜，取而代之的是一些窸窸窣窣的聲音，原本還在看手機的姜昇植一抬頭，所有人都擠在門口盯著他看。

「你們幹嘛……」姜昇植驚恐的看向成員們，房間的燈啪的一聲消失，房門也被關上，姜昇植覺得有點怕。

等了一會房間裡出現幾道光亮，來自蛋糕上的燭火。

成員們推著蛋糕到姜昇植床前，一個接一個對姜昇植送上生日祝福，還有生日禮物，把禮物隨便丟在姜昇植的床上就各自回房睡覺，姜昇植握著拳頭看著大家離去的背影說真是謝謝。

自己也為了最後的拍攝得養足精神，把禮物們收好便沉沉睡去。

8小時後。

姜昇植仍在夢中散步時，團綜的拍攝已經開始了。

「各位～今天是昇植哥的生日呢，當然要給他一些驚喜了，雖然已經有突襲起床過了……但還是要再做一次這種的才算過生日吧。」鄭秀彬用氣音對鏡頭說著，稍微給看了一下手上的禮炮。

成員們瞞著姜昇植偷偷拍了一支影像信，拍完一大早就被鄭秀彬以拍團綜為由支開，雖然得到了成員拍進去也沒關係的吧這樣的質疑，被鄭秀彬用你們又不是四月壽星，這樣不符合團綜主旨之類的話給打發走了。

鄭秀彬走到姜昇植床邊，用手在他眼前揮一揮確認他還在熟睡，對鏡頭比了一個OK手勢，從外套口袋拿出26個禮炮，掀開棉被，放在姜昇植的肚子擺成愛心的形狀，讓鏡頭靠近拍了特寫，伸出手比了個讚。

用手指來倒數，3、2、1。

碰、碰、碰、碰、碰、碰、碰、碰、碰、碰、碰、碰、碰。

姜昇植嚇得馬上坐起身子，揉揉眼睛發現是鄭秀彬又調皮了，無奈的仰頭閉著眼睛，低頭看見肚子上還有一半的禮炮，用雙手捧起來，走到許燦的床前，把禮炮全部藏到許燦的枕頭之下。

「哇，昇植哥好壞哦！」

「你有資格說嗎……」

姜昇植伸手去揉捏鄭秀彬的臉，一揉就停不下來，那柔軟的觸感，實在是太讚了。

乖乖被任揉的鄭秀彬口齒不清的說再揉都要變成湯圓了，而且今天的團綜已經在拍了，姜昇植才發現一直都站在旁邊拍著的經紀人，表情有些尷尬的向經紀人說早安。

「怎麼沒先叫我起床就開始拍了？」

「因為美好的生日就應該從驚喜開始～」

「好吧……我先換件衣服。」

「好哦～」

鄭秀彬趁姜昇植在翻著衣櫃選擇今天要穿的衣服時，偷偷跟經紀人打了個暗號接過攝影機，再確認一眼沒被姜昇植發現，經紀人輕手輕腳的離開了宿舍。

姜昇植選好衣服一轉頭，發現經紀人不但不見，拿攝影機的人還變成鄭秀彬了，一臉狗狗問號。

「為什麼變秀彬尼拿攝影機了？」

「因為今天的團綜主題是昇植哥的一天哦～」

「啊～OK～」

姜昇植笑著對鏡頭揮手，開始向鏡頭介紹拿在手上的衣服是什麼時候買的、什麼時期有穿過、布料和喜愛程度都詳細的說了一遍。

鄭秀彬伸出手在鏡頭前示意他快點換衣服，姜昇植當然以為換衣服的期間鏡頭應該會拍別的地方，手拿起衣擺掀了一半瞄了眼鏡頭發現鏡頭還直直的對著自己，快速放下了衣襬瞪向鏡頭。

「怎麼了？」鄭秀彬並不覺得哪裡不妥，甚至向前走了幾步。

「換衣服的部分就不要拍了哦。」姜昇植走到鄭秀彬身後強制讓鏡頭轉了方向，鄭秀彬噘嘴開始拍自己的臉，換了幾個表情在姜昇植換好上衣的瞬間又把鏡頭對向姜昇植。

姜昇植嚇到抖了一下，說還有褲子要換再等等，鄭秀彬把鏡頭轉到許燦的床，往枕頭開始放大，向粉絲介紹這顆就是燦哥今晚要睡的禮炮枕，不知道到時候燦哥會有什麼反應呢，敬請期待今天晚上的官咖吧。

將鏡頭從許燦的床移開，姜昇植笑著說讓大家久等了，走近鏡頭對鏡頭做出了摸頭的動作，字幕掠過一片尖叫，鄭秀彬也發出了怪聲。

姜昇植撫著自己的肚子問鄭秀彬吃過早餐了沒，鄭秀彬用攝影機搖頭的方式表示還沒有，姜昇植便對鏡頭招手，讓鄭秀彬跟著自己到廚房。

捲起袖子，圍上圍裙開始做他和鄭秀彬的早餐。

「哦～～～好有家庭主夫的感覺哦～～～」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

姜昇植簡單做了道蛋包飯，用番茄醬在蛋包飯寫上自己和鄭秀彬名字的最後一個字，再畫個愛心作為結束，催鄭秀彬坐下一起吃，但拿著攝影機的狀態實在很難進食，姜昇植遺憾了一聲，鄭秀彬接著說。

「對了，昇植哥可以餵我啊。」

「哦，也是吼。」

鄭秀彬張開嘴等著姜昇植餵，姜昇植俯身餵食，畫面上看起來就像是以女友視角吃著男友的愛心早餐一樣，餵了幾口突然害羞的低下頭笑，鄭秀彬說今天的團綜愛麗絲一定會看得很開心，透過鏡頭來間接體會被姜昇植餵食的感覺應該很幸福。

「那你呢？」

「嗯？我怎樣？」

「你開心嗎？」

姜昇植保持俯身的狀態問鄭秀彬，鏡頭晃了一下。

「當然開心。」

「那就好。」

結果鄭秀彬盤裡的蛋包飯都餵完了，姜昇植自己都還沒開動，坐回去抱怨都是鄭秀彬硬要自己當攝影師，害他連吃飯的時間都推遲了，嘴角的笑沒有停過。

吃完早餐頓時不知道接下來要做什麼，姜昇植問鄭秀彬有什麼想法，鄭秀彬說既然都要這樣拍了，不如就拍得跟情侶約會一樣吧。

說出口的瞬間那人就明白了他在這點子裡飽含的私心。

裝作沒發現並瞇起眼牽起鄭秀彬的手出門，沒有特別的目的地，就只是在街上走著，經過什麼店就都進去看個幾眼，走著走著，被花香吸引走進了花店。

姜昇植一臉神奇地看著店內的花束們，看了一圈後走到玫瑰花束旁向鏡頭說親愛的這是我為你準備的花，請收下我的愛吧。

鄭秀彬開口說可是親愛的我不喜歡玫瑰，成功讓姜昇植露出失落的表情，突然鏡頭從姜昇植身上移開，鄭秀彬開始用氣音說話。

「各位……其實經過花店並不是偶然，我早就計畫好了……要偷偷買花送給昇植哥，希望他會開心～」鄭秀彬走向櫃台和老闆講好自己想買的花，希望先幫他準備，晚一點會親自來取。

姜昇植不知道鄭秀彬怎麼突然不見了，在原地慌張的東看西看，鄭秀彬才從一堆花草中現身。

「你剛剛怎麼不見了……」

「我去跟店家借廁所了。」

「原來是這樣……」

「難道說……我只是離開幾秒，昇植哥就想我想到不行了嗎？」

「呃，我沒有。」

姜昇植嘴唇不自覺的微嘟，視線又轉到花束上稱讚店內的花都好美，鄭秀彬盯著姜昇植緩緩開口。

「……真的嗎？」

「嗯，當然是真的。」

「我是問哥真的想我了嗎～」

「阿西……鄭秀彬你過來。」

鄭秀彬說好哦然後急速接近姜昇植，鏡頭快要整個貼到臉上，姜昇植嚇得趕緊將鏡頭移開，照著他不知道名字的花，鄭秀彬說差不多也該走了，姜昇植點點頭又牽起鄭秀彬的手走出店外。

牽著牽著就變成十指交扣，鄭秀彬將鏡頭往下對著兩人緊緊牽住的手，問鏡頭前的粉絲們感覺如何，今天拍這種女友視角很棒吧？大家真的是人生贏家呢，真羨慕。

後來這一段被粉絲們特別剪出來，發文配字都是 **各位有被自家偶像說羨慕但其實他才是最大贏家的經驗嗎** 、 **我覺得我被我愛豆挑釁了** 、 **鄭秀彬是在用行動告訴我不要試圖介入他和姜昇植之間嗎** ，甚至有人在SNS上發文詢問： **我偶像好像是在跟我炫耀他牽了我偶像，請問我該怎麼辦？**

姜昇植看著鄭秀彬的動作聽著他的話笑了，默默在心裡吐槽你才是大家最羨慕的人啊，舉起還空著的那隻手向鏡頭揮一揮，鄭秀彬因為一直拍著姜昇植沒有注意到前方路上有幾顆碎石，差點就要跌倒，姜昇植的手放在他的腰上扶住了他。

「沒事吧？」姜昇植眼神流露出的擔心讓鄭秀彬想罷工撲上去撒嬌，但他沒有這麼做。

「沒事……有點嚇到而已。」

「嗯，你絕對不能受傷……」

姜昇植手撫上鄭秀彬的臉，眼神不變，鏡頭又晃了一下，然後攝影機點了點頭。

鄭秀彬強調自己真的沒事，我們趕快回家吧，我還有禮物要給哥呢，姜昇植才收起擔憂微笑著繼續走起路來。

「不過凌晨的時候不是給過了？」

「那是第一個。」

「嗯？那你到底準備了幾個呀？」

「還有一個，先不跟你說是什麼～」

回到宿舍後姜昇植告訴大家等等會有生日直播，被鄭秀彬吐槽團綜播的時候哥早就直播完了吧，姜昇植恍然大悟改口說那麼今天的拍攝就到這裡，謝謝大家這12天來的陪伴，大家的祝福我都看到了。

「真的非常感謝大家～以後也跟著我們一起走花路吧～」

「愛麗絲～無論何時都不要忘記我們有多愛你們哦～」

「到今天為止是——」

「SUB～」

「SIK～」

「謝謝大家～」

鄭秀彬提前發了官咖，並在官咖說晚點還會有第二個，到今天為止真的非常感謝大家，然後附上三張自己視角的姜昇植男友照。

關掉攝影機後，姜昇植走進房間翻找鄭秀彬給他的第一個禮物，一個小小的白色盒子，裡面只裝了一個USB。

歪頭疑惑的看著，拿筆電插上USB，裡面只有一個未命名資料夾，裝著一個檔名為 **姜昇植in錄音室.mp3** ，還以為是片尾曲完整音源之類的，點開音檔，一陣令人害羞的喘息聲被播放出來，姜昇植紅著臉立刻關掉檔案拔除USB。

「呀鄭秀彬！！！」跑進鄭秀彬與都韓勢的房間找人，沒看見鄭秀彬，嘴裡喃喃著被我抓到你就完蛋了邊走回自己的房間。

「嗯？」

床上多了兩枝橙紅色海芋，旁邊貼著一張便利貼寫著：

**昇植哥，生日快樂。**

**第一個禮物聽得怎麼樣？我個人是很滿意哦。**

「這小子真的是欠……」看了兩行就不想再看下去，正想拿去丟，姑且還是看看他還在便利貼上寫了些什麼。

**啊等等，先不要揉掉這張紙條！**

**一直很想跟昇植哥說，謝謝你總是照顧著每一個人，**

**明明你自己也很累，希望以後你也能多多依靠我們，**

**就像你總是會借出自己的肩膀那樣，不要客氣，**

**我們的肩膀也是你的。**

**這兩枝花送給你，花語就不告訴你了。**

**哥這麼聰明一定有辦法查到的。**

**我想說的就這麼多了，以後也要繼續開開心心哦。**

**-秀彬-**

  
  


鄭秀彬真摯的話語都寫在上頭，姜昇植感覺眼眶變得暖暖的還有些濕潤，看完後好奇的拿起手機開始查詢，看見花語後低著頭笑了。

  
  
  
  
  
  


橙紅色海芋所代表的意義是 **我喜歡你** 。

贈予你的兩枝海芋，一枝是我，一枝是你。

  
  


我想用它們，來點綴這個四月與我，和你。


End file.
